Archive: Roleplay Quotes: Volume 2
'''Roleplay Quotes: Volume 2 '''contains various quotations from in character and out of character comments taken from Aug. 2011 to Mar. 2012. The full version of Rp Quotes Vol. 2 can be found on scribd . RP QUOTES 29/8/11 – HAPPY BIRTHDAY DAMMED 20:37:22 Addule: *frowns. Shenanigans generally lead to trouble. And embarrassment* 20:38:34 Flint: oh don't worry, no shenanigans that are bullet worthy. just utter and complete humiliation 30/8/11 6:05:21 PM JL: Dalton: *has yet to find a female on base worth his time* 6:05:53 PM Inu: Dalton: *has yet to find a living being worth his time* 6:06:38 PM JL: Shamira terrifies him, the cook tries to poision him, Winter....yeah, and Marina had him restrained and molested him. 6:06:56 PM Morgan Jazzifase: I love how you don't even have to explain about Winter. 14/9/11 -while using a porn name generator- 10:02:37 PM Ratchet: Jenner: Greetings, I am Sunil das Jhanyeshwar-jana, Ifrit Vizier. You may call me Humpy Pantsmaster, Esq. (We can't make this stuff up: http://i56.tinypic.com/f3s0gj.jpg ) 12/10/11 18:58:46 Leon: *nods* Yeah - Science-Person told me that many of those stories are not true. *Ponders a little* Speaking of which - he also kept those stories a secret... He told me less then he knew *pouts* Ahh well - so what - I should find all stories in here~ *eyes the book* Well - maybe some little details are true in here - even if not - it would be funny to know what people thinkabout that species~ 19:05:04 Jenner: *snorts derisively* Tch. Human notions of demons are laughable. Ibn-Fahalad's Daemonica Infernae claims that Ifrit can change shape at will, eat children, and are especially cruel and sadistic. Preposterous. We cannot shapeshift. 13/10/11 23:27:20 Cillian: -he stared at Jenner for a bit longer and then at the flames dancing between his palms threatening to burn his clothessssss. He had no idea what do to. He looked back up at Jenner- Depends. What do you want me to do? 23:28:26 Bell: *piping up from behind Jenner* You could make Story Tellers. 23:31:01 Jenner: An excellent idea, Bell. You have been watching our training, yes? Create a flame simulacra. 23:31:22 Bell: Or a kitty. Cillian: -he couldn’t help but let out a little “heh” at Bell’s suggestion yet he liked her’s better than Jenner’s. He let some of the flames disappear into something small he could work with. He made a small sphere of fire for the head a longer part for the body. he then made legs and a tail. Then gently made it some ears. He frowned at it….That was not a cat. That was not a cat at all. He didn’t even know what the fuck it was -………. 19/10/11 22:56:20 Ronnie thought he could do her one better. "I have an ouija board." He bit his lip. He'd never known how to draw in potential friends. 22:56:58 Jenner: *glares at Ronnie* That, sir, is not a word. 23/10/11 22:04:58 Donni: *he starts to sidle against the wall and away from them, the rubber soles of his slippers making a bit of a squeeking noise against the clean linoleum floors* *quiet and stealthy* 22:05:37 OH DONNI. TEACH ME, O MASTER OF STEALTH! 22:06:04 Yeah. Donnie can disappear and leave no trace while in a closet 22:42:32 Jenner has discovered the joys of science. be afraid 22:42:59 9 u 9 22:43:07 I mentally replaced "science" with "painting" and then pictured Jenner as Bob Ross. 22:43:11 It was a pleasant thought. 31/10/11 23:02:41 Sov you draw so lovely. Teach me your secretssss abjfaskjl <33 23:03:00 I have no secreeets 23:03:05 only tequila 1/11/11 4:23:25 PM Ratchet: We move kinda fast 4:23:38 PM Ratchet: It's like a merry-go-round on shrooms 23:30:23 oh 23:30:27 blatchet 23:30:32 I did something stupid 23:31:06 >__> 23:31:11 ... 23:31:13 * Black-Ratchet dies of shock 23:31:18 LOL 23:31:19 LOL. Now noww. 5/11/11 (This date will be updated once I've gone through the basement rps. There is good stuff in there.) 20:44:32 Everything being a total normal day as the lights seem to flicker ominously until one last moment they shut off completely all the electronics on the base seeming to come to a sudden halt. no. more. hot. coffee. 21:34:49 Lewis: NO FLINT. 21:34:59 Flint: YOU AREN'T MY REAL DAD 21:35:09 Lewis: YOU'RE RIGHT. YOUR DADS A CELL PHONE. 21:35:34 Flint: MY DADS NOT A CELL PHONE 6/11/11 12:12:12 PM Chura: whenever I read Jo whispered to someone 12:12:22 PM Chura: I imagine him being all 12:12:35 PM Chura: "I'M A 15YR OLD GIRL. WANNA CYBER?" 19:23:50 I like toaster ovens ouo 19:23:54 except when they catch fire 19:24:01 then I really really don't like toaster ovens. 00:18:29 And thus, SpiceJenner descended from his stallion and flexed his eyebrows. Ye, it was amazing. So it was written--and thus it was the best night ever. 7/11/11 Jace: Studies show that sex is good for the health, can help you lead a longer life and increase physical proformance. Studies also show Zasha has a stick up his butt.So practice safe sex kids. 8/11/11 23:30:35 DAMMED: Come for the incredible power, STAY FOR THE FABULOUS HAIRRRRRR 13/11/11 23:03:28 you'll prolly do better than me, since you're drank }:3c 23:03:33 NO U 23:03:42 NO SOV 23:03:47 NO SOV 23:04:13 shushu Baffu 17/11/11 10:32:13 AM Spike: Leon and bell know each other actually~ 10:32:16 AM Ratchet: IT WILL BREAK YOUR HEART 10:32:20 AM Inu: ikr? 10:32:20 AM Ratchet: . . . 10:32:33 AM Ratchet: GET THAT SQUIGGLY OFF THAT SENTENCE, PAL 20:01:22 Leon: *jumps over to them - obviously they didn't hear him* Master Jenner~ Lady Mint~ and Liet - how are you three doing? *grins widely - still standing next to them* 20:02:56 Jenner: Master Sylph, this is a library. Stop being happy. 21/11/11 21:43:45 Blood: i always love it 21:43:55 Blood: when people have a partner big enough to ride 21:43:57 Blood: ... 21:44:02 Blood: their demon forms i mean 27/11/11 17:48:28 Cillian: -he shifted slightly in his seat. He grimaced slightly at the people all around them then looked at Addy- So how do you feel about all of this? 17:49:36 Addy: ...Uh. *looks around at aaaaall the people very slowly, then faces Cilli* I-I think it's probably a really, r-really good thing that we've got a holy pair with us? 17:50:51 Cillian: -he nodded quite a few times- Yes. Yes. That is a very good thing. 17:51:45 Addy: *looks around at everyone again and sighs* W-we're all going to die. 17:52:36 Cillian: Yes. Yes we are. 29/11/11 19:12:55 Samie: *looks up, grins a little, and beckons to sit* Check this out- jenner, leon, dante, and cianan- epic battle. They're all naked. *hoarse whisper* 19:14:48 Iad: All? why arent we naked? *scoots her head to the edge to peir over* 19:15:39 That's the spirit, Iad 19:15:50 THROW OFF YOUR WOVEN HUMAN SHACKLES 20/12/11 20:07:21 Winter and Zasha 20:07:30 WINTER AND ZASHA 20:07:34 you want me to go up against Zasha? 20:07:37 Yeah 20:07:38 YEUP 20:07:38 and get my ass beat? 20:07:40 YEUP 20:07:41 Yeah 20:07:46 you ass holes 01:40:31 Winter: *she just looked back and forth at the two. Not really sure what she should say. Her mouth opened, but no words escaped. Bringing her eyes to her boots, trying to think of the best thing to say* Im not stupid. I know that my actions arent always the best. Im not a fast thinker like everyone else *looks up at Zasha* Why would I run and be a coward? Sure...I just stayed still..getting shot at, but i was trying to think. You really think you shooting at me will solve this 'Winter is stupid' problem? Because it wont. 01:41:32 Zasha: ... you can't move and think? <_< 01:42:08 Winter: *puffs up her cheeks* I cant multitask! 01:42:38 Zasha: I don't even think that qualifies as multitasking. Does your brain shut off for most of the day? 01:43:02 Addy: *facepalmed* 23/12/11 02:50:59 Ratchet: Jenner: I throw a fireball. Donni: Your character is only level o- Jenner: I THROW A FIREBALL. 8:42:16 PM Vixii: Vesper: I WANNA BE DUNGEON MASTER 8U 8:42:21 PM Vixii: Vesper: WHAT IS DUNGEON MASTER Vesper: THE FUCK IS THIS? THE FUCK IS THAT?! I DONT KNOW WHAT IM DOING. WHY DOES THIS SAY MY HEALTH IS GOING DOWN? OH- NO WAIT. DALTON YOU'RE CHEATING! 25/12/11 17:25:01 Her back is a black bloody mass and she's still got poison from addy in her leg so she hobbles more than walking 17:25:14 it was bad 17:25:20 sweet jebus 17:25:20 >__> 17:25:39 >:{D TEAM CLUBS IN YO FACE 17:25:40 And to top it all off, she found out that her library card expired. 17:26:06 nooooooooooooooooooooooo! 30/12/11 20:44:34 Flint might see that avalance and make his own 20:44:41 avalanche* 20:44:58 I wish to restate my belief that DAMMED is where spelling goes to die 20:45:21 o3o I second this notion 20:45:36 the motion passes 20:45:53 let it be written into the official record 20:45:59 \ :V / 20:46:09 \ }:U / 1/1/12 how does one explain lady gaga to a demon... 06:05:22 I mean 06:05:29 I can't explain her to a human 00:19:36 Liet Jumps on top of Samie and Zasha, more because he's pulled. "Yay! What did we fall on? :,D Can we go home now" 00:19:54 Zasha: *hugged by samie* ... .... uh.... Welcome... recruit? 00:20:03 Adele: (Immediately diving into the blankets) Why cant I hold all these blankets... 00:20:16 Zasha: *untile he's jumped on top of, barely staying up* fjdsaklfjadsklfkj 00:20:33 Samie: *Lets go and composes self* It- It's good to see you sir. 00:23:15 Liet "Zasha, some of my teammates and I were talking! what would you do if we hired hookers for you!" 00:23:15 Zasha: *hugged again. Not know what dop*...welcome back... 00:23:22 *do 00:23:42 Samie: *wraps up in blanket, heating it up quickly then releasing her power so it's a really warm blanket, then trades liet and does it again.* 00:23:44 Zasha: I DO NOT WANT HOOKERS 00:28:18 Liet Leans on and hugs both of his new sisters. "QUQ Best day ever. I got two sisters and I'm going home. HOOKERS FOR ZASHA!!" 00:28:56 Zasha: I SAID NO HOOKERS 00:29:07 Cianan: Cianan, just wanting to leave, takes a not very much needed blanket and and climbed into the truck. "freedom" 00:29:08 Adele: What's a hooker? :D 00:29:09 Samie: *Hugs liet back, then stands, goes to the back of the truck and yells out to everyone* Anybody who wants to enjoy their coffee in warmth can come get in here and be nice and toasty! 00:29:22 Liet "HOOKERS!!!!!" 00:43:51 Zasha: you should use a sight called wikipedia addy. It would do wonders for you. *gets into the front of the truck* 00:44:11 Liet "Or 4chan!!" He holds Samie in a big hug 00:44:31 Zasha: *pops head through window* NOT 4CHAN 00:44:46 Liet "4CHAN AND HOOKERS" 00:44:53 Addy: Wh-what's a 4chan? 00:45:04 Zasha: Liethell i'm going to force you to take a cold shower if you do not stop that! 3/1/12 19:37:03 When jo is awound 19:37:21 no one is viwgin 19:37:55 NO ONE 19:53:15 Pwotagonist, Jo is what destwoys the wowld. 19:53:51 <_________________< 19:54:16 with his twappiness 4/1/12 10:32:31 PM JL: Cillian wouldn't have made that choice if he had a Sassy Jenner 6/1/12 17:14:34 Awa: *used the word "Tall" and "Ruben" in the same sentence... that is as ridiculous as back then when Blatchet told me it was "Wise" of "Leon" to ban demon forms in their battle 9/1/12 14:59:47 Aha, Leon 14:59:56 one day he'll walk into a wall and wonder why 15:00:46 I think that already happened 15:00:54 called it 15:01:01 II believe so at least 15:01:11 but knowing leon he already has 20/1/12 19:42:13 SPIKE I HATE JOO 19:42:21 EVERYONE HATES JO 19:42:31 FUCKIN' JO. 19:42:37 i hate everyone here 2/2/2012 20:58:47 Jenner: *walks into the Main Building and sees Cilli, Gilbert AND the devil box. WELP. TRAINING TIME. He trots down the stairs as quickly as he can* 20:59:28 Cilli: JENNER. DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE WITH HIM. 21:00:05 Jenner: TOO BAD, DERPY MC KNIFE DROP 21:00:19 Cilli: -creys evertim- 4/2/2012 16:16:52 Dalton: Have we hit such a poor spot we are taking in creatures from mental facilities? *watching Sibbi still* Keep stroking that chin sir, one day you'll hit puberty. 21/2/12 23:02:10 Liet Today, he's made the decision to stuff himself under the cushions of the lounge's couch in order to avoid people and a few bright lights. He's quiet, so it's easy to miss him. He's totally absorbed in daydreaming when suddenly, he hears footsteps and smells satanic coffee. 23:04:09 Jenner: *glances around the (seemingly) deserted Lounge, sighs in satisfaction, and sits on the couch, square in the middle of Liet* 23:05:30 Liet "Ow that's my gut!!" He yells, muffled by the cushions, and sticks an arm out of the couch. "Geroff!" 23:08:17 Jenner: dfhgkljsdhfglk *instinctively starts punching the murderous furniture* KNOW YOUR PLACE, YOU MISERABLE ACCOUTREMENT! 27/3/12 9:24:01 PM Andrew: Interviewer: So, Mister Sylph, who is you favorite staff member here? Leon: EXPLOSIONS Interviewer: . . . :I Category:Archive: RP Records